Teenage Life
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: The Titans are going to Jump City High. Raven's father is the leader of a cult and he wants Raven to bring the devil to the city. Slade is Daddy's righthandman and he wants Dick. Anything else? Yes, lots. RobRae JinxKF SpeedyStar TerraBB CyBee. Major Edit
1. This is how it starts

**Life As A Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never Have and most likely never will. **

**Warning: Nearly everyone especially Raven will be OOC in this fic.**

**A/N: The charcters in this are from Teen Titans and their names are the following:**

**RobinRichard or Dick Greyson**

**RavenRaven Roth**

**StarfireKori Anders**

**CyborgVictor Stone**

**Beast BoyGarfield Logan**

**TerraTerra Wilson**

**SpeedyRoy Harper**

**BumblebeeBetty or Bee Flower**

"Life as a teen starts on your thirteenth birthday," Raven Roth, soon to be a world famous reporter, spoke into my tape recorder.

"No duh," came a loud snotty voice from my doorway. Raven looked up, startled. Ah, the little sister. Don't nearly everyone have some younger sibling.

"Mom said it's time to come down for lunch now, or else," Kate Roth, always have been and always will be world famous bratty little sister. She stood in my doorway, like she owned it, with her hands on her hips, her lips twisted into an 'adorable' smirk that lead so many strangers to their doom.

"I'm coming," Raven sighed. Kate had left(Thank God) but Raven knew that she'd be back if she didn't go down soon. She turned and gazed longingly at her tape recorder then reluctantly left the room after her mom had called her down for lunch again.

Fifteen minutes later Raven raced into my room and leaned on the door. Lunch was fine until her dad had pulled out the Monopoly. It's not that she don't like playing, she just don't like playing with her dad. He was a successful tycoon so he got really caught up in the game and becomes way too obsessed with it. He starts yelling out business terms that no one in the family understands. So anyway, Raven was out of breath from running up the stairs as fast as she could go and her head was still spinning from having to think up an excuse for her to not have to play it with them. She listened hard and sighed. With her dad shouting she couldn't even hear herself think, let alone hear herself on her tape recorder. She glanced over at her phone.

She had a private phone line to herself. She had begged her mom and dad to let her get one when she found out that Kate was listening to her conversations on another phone. She got her phone line and Kate got in big trouble. Raven was actually not so upset about having Kate overhear her conversation after that because little sister getting in trouble was worth it and getting her phone line was an added bonus.

She decided to call her best friend Terra Wilson. She picked up the phone and called her. Raven started tapping her foot impatiently after two rings. She really don't have much patience when she really want something to happen.

"Yo Terra," Raven said once she picked up the phone. "What took you do long. The phone rang like... twenty times, and your answering machine never cut in. What's up with that?" she said.

"I was in the shower and dad's answering machine is broken so he had to take mine," Terra swore under her breath and Raven chuckled. "Don't laugh at me Rae. Why did you call me anyway. I thought that you were going to work on your column tonight," there was a sudden blow of air by the phone so Raven figured that Terra was drying her hair.

"Dad has the Monopoly game out I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling or something." Raven pleaded. She was really dreading going downstairs and not having an excuse on why she couldn't play Monopoly.

"The Monopoly game!" Terra exclaimed. "Oh Rae, I pity you girl. Of course I'll help you get out of the house. The person who invented Monopoly games should die a very painful death," she started muttering.

"Great! See you at the bowling alley in thirty? And don't call me Rae," Raven said. She smiled as she heard Terra still cursing the monopoly creators to a painful or painful and prolonged death.

"Sure, meet you there," Terra said happily, then she went back to cursing the Monopoly people.

"K. Bye," Raven mumbled, not completely sure if Terra heard her because she was still ranting on about how Monopoly people are evil and should be punished. Raven sighed and hung up. Once she hung up she silently thanked God that she had a friend who understood what the Monopoly game meant at her house. Terra's dad was a tycoon to. Actually, he, Slade Wilson, was Raven's dad's, Trigon Roth, business partner at 'Devils's Inc.'

Thirty minutes later Raven met Terra at the bowling alley. She looked around and finally spotted Terra standing over by the front desk.

"Did you make reservations?" Raven asked. Walking up to her.

"No. I thought that you did." she replied. They both sighed. This was typical for them. They planned to go somewhere that they needed reservations and they both thought that the other had made the reservations and then they ended up going to a park or something.

"Maybe there's a lane open," Raven muttered, her voice held a bit of hope but not very much confidence. Terra went up to the desk and checked but came back shaking her head. They started suggesting some other things that they could do when someone tapped them on their shoulders. They jumped and turned around.

"We need two more people to play three team doubles. Wanna join us?" the guy asked. When Raven saw who it was her heart gave a small leap. Richard or Dick Greyson, heart-throb of Jump City High School and raven's secret crush, was standing behind them.

"Sure," Raven said before Terra could even think about it. Terra glared but Raven gave her a look that was her way of saying 'But it's DICK'. Terra sighed and nodded.

"Great!" Dick exclaimed and he lead them over to his friends. A.K.A. The Jocks. There was Victor Stone. He was Jump City High's lead quarterback. Roy Harper was the best track runner that the school had ever seen. And Dick Greyson was a martial arts fanatic. He was the best at all competitions and he could take down anyone including the football players. Kori Anders was a cheerleader. Terra and Raven could tolerate her but usually found that she was too much of a prep sometimes. They saw Bee to. Bee was the gymnastics expert. Last that they saw Garfield Logan. He was the type of guy who thought he was hilarious but he really wasn't so most times when people laughed, they weren't laughing with him they were laughing at him. Sadly he was a very close friend of Raven and Terra. Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when Dick started talking.

"Ok. Kori and Roy, you're going to be Team 1. Bee and Vic, you're Team 2. Terra and Gar are Team 3 and me and Rae will be Team 4," Dick said. Everybody know their teams. He paused as eveybody looked around then nodded. "Great. Let's play then."

**A/N: This is chapter one. Next chapter will be when everyone starts bowling. R&R. Hope you enjoyed this first chappy.**


	2. 2 Bowling

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans Me No Ownie

A/N: the team order has to be rearranged a little bit so here's the new order: Team 1 is Kori and Roy. Team 2 is Terra and Gar. Team 3 is Bee and Vic and Team 4 is still Raven and Dick.

Recap

"Ok. Kori and Roy, you're going to be Team 1. Bee and Vic, you're Team 2. Terra and Gar are Team 3 and me and Rae will be Team 4," Dick said. Everybody know their teams. He paused as eveybody looked around then nodded. "Great. Let's play then."

End Recap

They started playing. Kori was supposed to bowl first. She did and got a gutter ball. She tried a second time and got another gutter ball.

"Hey Kori, you want some pointers?" Roy asked her. "I could show you how to get the ball to hit a pin(at least)"

"Thank you friend Roy," she said blushing. In order to show her properly Roy had to guide her hands. He wrapped his arms around her and held her right hand. He talked her through the process, showing her along the way.

"K now you try it on your own," he said.

"Alright, so you do this," she pulled her arm back, "then you do this and let go right here," she talked herself through it glancing at Roy while doing it. He nodded and she let go. The bowling ball made it's way down the alley and hit the center pin dead on. Before anyone could blink Kori had a strike. "I did it!" she squealed. "Thank you Roy for teaching me the proper way to toss the ball of bowling and knock down the funny looking vertical sticks!" Roy sweat dropped when he figured out what Kori had said. Kori had just moved from the East so she didn't understand the way that people acted in Jump City.

"Anytime Kori. I'm happy to help."

"When you two are done making-," Terra started but was cut off when Raven gave her a death glare that dared her to finish the insult that she was about to say. "I mean can I have my turn now?" she asked rubbing the back of her head nervously glancing at Raven who had a small smile and was nodding slowly, glancing up at Dick every now and then to make sure that he wasn't watching her but then again, you could never be too sure where he was looking when he was wearing those glasses.

"Hey!" Gar exclaimed, "why do you get to go first?" he asked pouting.

"Because it's ladies first you idiot and I could so take you down if you want to figth for who goes first," she replied threateningly.

Gar gave a small 'eep' and hid behind Raven. She rolled her eyes and started to try and pry him off her. She started to get impatient after two tries.

"Gar you idiot, get off me now," she whispered. Trying not to draw the other's attention, especially Dick's who was sitting really close to her. "Get off you lousy good for nothing git. I mean it Gar," he was still holding her tightly around the waist. "GAR YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING VEGGIE EATING BLOB!" she roared clearly pissed. Gar still held onto her and she started fuming.

"Hey need some help," Dick said, in more of a statement then a question. he walked over and grasped Gar's hands and pried them apart enough for Raven to step out of them. This lead to another predicament. Raven had stepped out of Gar's arms but had stepped straight into Dick's. She started to blush.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "I really need to get some new friends," she muttered under her breath, more to herself then anyone else as she took Gar's hand and helped him up.

"What was that?" Dick asked turning back to her.

"Nothing."

"All right," he said shrugging then turned back to the game. While he was helping pry Gar off Raven he had missed seeing Terra miss all of the pins and Bee was throwing he last ball and she missed all the pins to. "So your turn or my turn?" Dick asked. He smiled as Raven's head shot up. She clearly hadn't been paying attention and if she was she was surprised that Dick was offering her to take it instead of either telling her to throw or taking the turn himself. She had thought that that was what he was going to do after seeing how he seemed like a born leader.

"It doesn't really matter," she muttered. "You should probably go first 'cause I can't really bowl that well."

"Says who?" he asked "I see you here all the time bowling."

"Ya, I'm the one keeping score. I can't bowl," she growled.

"I can teach you my little trick for getting a nearly perfect strike," he said smiling. "I can get another lane for us to practice on."

"Ok. How can you get another lane?" she asked looking up with her eyebrow raised.

"It's really easy. My dad owns this place so they can always get a lane for me," he said.

"Sounds good."

Five minutes later they were in their own lane. Raven was surprised how causal he was about getting things done his way.

"Ok, so first you stand over at the far left of the lane," he guided her over. "Then you pull your arm back to around... here. Just like that. Let your arm loose and let go, at this angle, right here," she let go of the bowling ball with his guidance and watched as it turned halfway down the lane and hit the center pin dead on and knocked down the other ones, earning her a perfect strike. "You did it!" he exclaimed looking at her with a smile on his face. She looked up at him with a smile and started to blush when she realized that he was holding her shoulders.

"Thanks for showing me how," Raven said smiling.

"You try it on your own now," Dick said handing her another bowling ball. She looked up at him surprised. "Don't worry, you can do it Rae."

"I'll try," she muttered turning away because she had started to blush again when he called her Rae. She tried again and got another strike.

"You got it."

"Are you sure that it's not just beginners luck?"

"I'm sure that it's not beginner's luck but if you want to try again you go ahead."

She tried again and got another strike. "Ok now I'm starting to think that it's not just beginners luck."

"Told you so. So now that you've got that mastered, do you want to go reward yourself with a glass of pop. My treat," Dick offered.

"Sure I guess," Raven said. "But you really don't have to," She said hastily.

"No it's fine, I want to."

Raven walked over to a table with two chairs and sat down waiting for Dick to get back with their drinks. He came with a Pepsi and herbal tea and sat down after passing the tea to Raven.

"So do you want to talk or ask me about anything?" Dick asked. "If you want to I'll start."

"Ok. What do you want to be when you get out of school?" Raven asked.

"What I want to do when I get out of school is stupid," he muttered.

"Fine then. I'll tell you want I want to be first if you tell me your idea after."

"Sure," he mumbled sighing. Raven couldn't help but smirk. For the first time that night when she was talking to him he didn't want to talk.

"When I get out of school I want to be a reporter."

"Really!" he said looking up surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Didn't think that I looked like the reporter type or what?" she asked teasingly.

"No it's just that I thought that you'd want to do something different," he stammered.

"Oh really, like what?" she asked leaning in over the table.

"I don't know. Have you ever seen CSI?" he asked.

"Yes and I really hope that there's a point in asking me this because if you're just trying to change the subject you're in trouble."

"Did you see the one where the woman was murdered and Grisom and his team found liquid latex on her?"

"Yes..."

"You know where she worked and there was this Lady somethinwatsername?"

"Yes, and right now would be a nice time to tell me exactly what you're getting to," she said starting to lose the little patience that she possessed.

"I thought that you'd want to be somethin like that person."

"You thought that I'd be something like that!" she laughed. "If you were Gar or Terra or someone else that knew me well I'd say that there was something wrong with your head but you don't really know me so I'll let you get away with it."

"Um...thanks...I think."

She laughed again. "Your turn."

"I guess I really want to do the same thing as you," he said looking extremely serious. "I want to be a reporter."

"Really that is so cool. Who do you want to write for?" she asked looking at him.

"Just the Jump City Gazette. Nothing too big. My dad wants me to do something bigger though."

"Same with my dad. He wants me to be a business tycoon. I can't understand what he says during Monopoly let alone when are a lot of other people shouting things like that," she sighed and put her head in her hands. "People who invented Monopoly should die a very painful death. Oh God, now I'm starting to sound like Terra," she said lifting her head up and smiling at Dick.

"Wow. I didn't know that. My dad wants me to do the same thing. My dad owns Wayne Enterprises. What do your dad own?"

"Devil's Inc. He wants me to marry a guy who only wants me for my money and dad's company. I hate that type of business and I want to wait for the right guy who wants me for me. Dad wants me to be a stay at home mom and not get any jobs. I swear, he don't know anything about me the stinkin-" she said something that made Dick's head shoot up.

"Never knew you were the type to swear," he exclaimed.

"And that would surprise me why?" she asked. "Never mind I don't want to know the answer to that."

"Ok then. So do you want to go bowling now," he asked.

"Um," she started but was cut off when the lady at the front desk turned on the intercom and there was a earsplitting beep.

"The bowling alley will be closing in five minutes. Anyone who has not left by that time will be removed by force," the intercom cracked again then went silent.

"In other words, get your lazy butts out of here so I can get home to my small apartment and continue my pointless life," Raven mimicked and Dick laughed.

"Well I guess that we're going to have to pack up and leave now, before we're 'removed by force' so I guess that we won't get time to bowl anymore," he said. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I-I don't know...sure. Why not," she said sighing.

"Fine then. I'll just tell the others that I'm walking you home and we can leave if your ready," he said getting up and leaving.

"I'm ready to go now," Raven said when Dick came back. She hauled on her jacket. "I just have one question: why do you want to walk me home anyway?"

"You never know who could be out on the street and I don't want you to get hurt," he replied shrugging as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Ok."

After a fifteen minute walk Raven stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Dick asked her.

"Because I live here," she dead panned.

"Oh right," he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "I really enjoyed tonight and we didn't get a chance to finish our game so do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

"That would be nice," Raven replied. A soft smile illuminating her features. "I had fun tonight to."

"Well I guess that I'll see you around Raven," Dick said.

"Ya. Bye," she said and closed the door.

Dick looked at the closed door and sighed then he smiled. He might be able to take Raven out again. This night was turning out to be perfect.

**A/N: this chappy was mostly Raven and Dick getting to know each other. Next chappy will be school.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry but I might not be able to update for a while. I'm going camping for a week then I'm going to my Aunt's house for most of the summer. I'll update when I can and I'll write up some more chapters when I'm camping since I'm not planning on doing anything more then finish the forth Harry Potter book and start and finish the fifth before the sixth book comes out. I can't wait. So anyway I'll update when ever I can. Thanks everybody who reveiwed.


	4. 3 Dates

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did the episode 'Stranded' would never have been aired. **

Story Starts Now

Raven leaned against the closed door and sighed. She wished that she could have told him everything but she couldn't, not now. Nobody her secret.

"Hey honey, how was your night?" her mother asked not looking up from the tv.

"Fine. I'm going to bed now. Night Mom."

"Night."

In her bedroom, Raven changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and thought about Dick. He was so sweet and understanding. That was her last thought before going to sleep.

The Next Morning

Raven woke up to the alarm clock blaring. 'Stupid alarm clock, stupid school. Stupid mornings,' she thought shutting the alarm clock off. She got dressed then walked downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. She walked out to the living room and turned on the news. She finished her cereal and was about to turn off the tv when a mews alert came on.

"An convict residing at 'Jump City Prison Faculties' has escaped. This person is considered a highly dangerous man who has been arrested for rape, attempted murder, child abuse and assault. He is the leader of a Satan worshiping colt. His name is Craig Roth and is know within his colt as 'Deathstroke.' We will keep you posted as more reports come in," said the news reporter.

Raven stood transfixed. He got out. That was not good. He was her dad. Trigon was merely her stepfather. Her mother had remarried after Craig tried to kill her. Raven knew that he was going to come back seeking revenge. That was not good. She was seriously considering not going to school today. If he was out then he would want her since she was the 'key' in bringing the devil himself back to their world. To put it in simple terms. She was scared to death. She was about to call Terra and tell her that she wasn't going to go to school but then the doorbell rang. Raven cautiously walked to the door and looked through the glass hole in the door. She let out a gust of breath that she didn't know that she'd been holding when she saw that it was only Terra.

"Hey Ter. What's up?" she asked opening the door.

"Nothing really," Terra replied. "Just waiting for you to come out. We're going to be late for school."

"Ok. Just let me grab my bag," Raven said then ran to her room and grabbed her bag. "Ready."

"Finally," Terra said and rolled her eyes while Raven laughed.

On the way to school, Raven was continuously casting quick glances over her shoulder.

"What's the matter Rae?" Terra asked after finally getting fed up with Raven looking back and not hearing what she was saying. "Are you looking for someone or what?"

"What! Oh, no I was just...never mind."

"What ever you say girl what ever you say," Terra muttered getting the hint that Raven wanted to drop the topic. "you left with that Dick dude last night. What did you do?"

"Well, we just talked and he walked me home that's all."

"Sure," Terra said smirking. "Well we're at school now. Meet you at lunch outside by the bleachers."

"Sure."

They both went their separate ways as the first bell rang.

Raven walked into her home room. Her teacher was Mr. Mod, or as the kids liked to call him, 'Mad' Mod. Her first class was American History(A/N: I'm not American so I don't know anything about it so I'll just skip the actual lesson thing) but he taught them British History.

"Can't he teach us one thing that he's supposed to teach us. Who cares about British history(I don't have anything against British people I'm just using that in the fic) Mod is a crazy lunatic who shouldn't be teaching at all because no matter what he's teaching he starts ranting on about Great Britain," Raven continued muttering like this until she was interrupted.

"I agree with you completely Rae," Dick said coming up behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again," she gasped in between breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you having a go at Mod so I thought that I'd join in. Is there anything wrong?" he asked, his face showed genuine concern.

"No I'm fine. You just startled me that's all. What class are you going to now?" she asked.

"I just got transferred to American History for this term. So I guess that we're in the same class now. You know if you to tell me anything you can."

"Thanks. But I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am," she tried to assure him but she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't convinced. "We'd better get to class now. Mod gives us a fifteen minute lecture on proper school behavior if you're late," she said rolling her eyes as the second bell rang.

"Ok," Dick replied and hurried through the crowd of students after Raven.

"And welcome to 'American History,'" she said, quoting with her fingers. Dick laughed and took a spare seat that was conveniently right next to Raven right in the back. Mr Mod came in and started lecturing the class on British history and saying why the British should have won the American Revolution War. After about five minutes of listening to him Raven pulled out a spare notebook and started writing in it. Dick looked over at her thinking that she was taking notes until he saw her write something totally different then what Mod was saying.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Stories."

"What kind?" he asked

"Aie! Now what's this? Hello me duckies, talking in class are we," Mod said grinning coming to the back of the classroom and standing in front of their desks. "We'll see if you were listening. Raven, who should have won the war?"

"Great Britain."

"Correct. You there. Who won the war?"

"Um..." Dick looked over at Raven and she held up the corner of her notebook. It said 'The French A.K.A. America(I think this is it). "The French then they started calling themselves Americans?" he said but it sounded more like a question.

"Right," Mod said but eyed him. "Let me see that notebook duckie," Raven handed him her notebook and he looked through it. "Now everybody should take a page from Miss Raven's book and take notes. What are you all staring at me for, start taking notes," he shouted.

"When did you take those notes?" Dick asked Raven.

"Easy, I took them first class. He goes over the same thing every class," she said taking out her story notebook and starting to write in it again.

"So can I borrow your notes, I'm not very good at taking notes while the teacher is talking," he asked.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Yo Rae!" Terra shouted.

"Yo Ter. How was your morning?" Raven asked walking over to Terra.

"Fine. We had Mod. If you ask me he's getting loonier by the day."

"You've never been too right Terra. Never."

"Hey, do you mind if we cut in?" someone asked. Terra and Raven spun around and saw Dick, Bee, Vic, Kori, Roy, and Gar.

"Sure. Why not," Terra said shrugging. Dick took a seat by Raven, Roy sat by Kori, Bee and Vic sat together and Gar took a seat by Terra. Soon everyone was engaged in their own private conversations. Roy and Kori were talking about cheerleading and track. Bee and Vic were talking about this year's football season. Gar was making Terra laugh then they started making faces at each other(like in the episode Terra). And Raven and Dick were talking about whatever.

"You know, I'm think of just going on the trapeze in gymnastics now," Dick told Raven.

"Why? You're one of the best people on the team!" she said surprised.

"No I'm not, it's just that I really like the trapeze better then anything else that I'm doing now and I tried it today and the coach said that I'm pretty good on them."

"Well I guess if you're sure and you enjoy them then you should go out for it."

"Thanks. I guess that I can count on you for support. Another thing that I'm thinking about going in for is martial arts..."

"Really. I think that you would be pretty good at that too," Raven said then looked at him. She could tell that there was something else that was bothering him that he wanted to talk about so she stopped and waited for him to continue.

"The problem is that my language mark is really low and if it gets much lower I'll have to quit the team and I won't be able to join anything else until my marks come up. I just don't get language. I really don't like writing and I get different ideas then what the teacher wants when I answer questions on poems. I really don't want to quit anything," he finished sighing and looking at Raven.

"I can help you. I get pretty good marks in language. I'm not going to pretend that I know it all but I can show you some of my tricks. Language is fun when you put your mind to it," she said.

"Really, you'd help me out. Oh God Raven thank you so much!" he said and he looked about ready to hug her.

"Yes I'll help you but you have to do the work yourself and don't you dare try and hug me right now," she said and added the last part as he was about to jump up and hug her. "When do you want to start?"

"I'm free later tonight and-" he was cut ff when the bell rang. "See ya, I got math now," he said and got up and walked off.

"Ya, I got language."

"Rae, you got study hall off right," Terra asked.

"Ya. Why?" Raven answered looking back at Terra.

"Meet you at Pop's during study hall then."

"Sounds good to me. See you then."

After language, Raven walked to Pop's. It was a popular hangout for kids. It was just across the street from the school so at lunchtime a lot of people would go there. Raven went over to the window seat that her and Terra would always take. Usually some of their other friends like Jynx would come over and sit down. Raven sat down and a few minutes later Terra walked in.

"You order anything yet?" she asked Raven.

"No I was waiting for you," she said as Terra sat down. A waiter came over and took their order and soon Raven was sipping a cup of herbal tea and Terra was gulping down a coke.

"You don't need to choke yourself you know. There's plenty of time to drink and there's bound to be more in the storeroom," Raven commented.

"How could you drink that stuff?" Terra asked, ignoring Raven's comment.

"You have to acquire a taste for it and it calms the nerves," she said taking another sip.

"Since when do you need to be calmed down?" Terra asked.

"Since I started hanging out with you," she muttered and Terra laughed.

"Oh, Rae. Look who's coming," Terra smirked. "There's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Raven said. She watched as he looked around and not spotting any spare seats started to walk over to Raven's table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No it's fine," Terra said and her smirk widened as Dick took a place next to Raven. Dick ordered a Pepsi and sipped it.

"So what are you doing tonight Raven?" Terra asked.

"I'm helping Dick with his language," she muttered blushing, already knowing what Terra would make out of that.

"Oh I see," she said winking at Raven and smirking as Raven put her head in her hands.

"Ya," said Dick.

"Well I got to go now so I'll be seeing you around," Terra said getting up after checking her watch.

"Annoying little brat. Tell me why the heck I'm friends with her," Raven muttered looking ready to kill Terra as she went on ranting.

"Hey, Raven. What are you doing now," Dick asked.

"Right now I'm drinking my tea," she said and took another sip.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled. "After school. Do you want to do something with me?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything else tonight," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we go to dinner then the movies, my treat."

"I couldn't let you pay for it all," she said rasing her head and looking alarmed.

"It's fine. I want to," he assured her.

"Ok."

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked her.

"Well there's a horror movie out that I want to see."

"What one is it?"

"Seed Of Chucky."

"Ok. We'll go see that one then. And where do you want to go for dinner to?"

"I'm fine with pizza really."

"Ok," he said making a mental note of what to do. "Can I pick you up around four then?"

"Sounds good to me. I've got to go get ready. See you at four," she said getting up and laying the money for her tea on the table.

"See you then Raven," he said and smiled. She looked back at him and smiled then went out the door.

At four Raven was ready. She had a tight black T-shirt that showed off her curves and low hip hugging black pants that flared at the ankles. She had blue sneakers on and a necklace with a black raven on it. She thought that casual dress was more comfortable then formal. The doorbell rang and she went to open it.

"Hey. You look nice," Dick said. He was wearing a red tank top that fitted tight on him and outlined his muscles. He also had on baggy black pants and dark blue sneakers that looked really worn in.

"So do you," Raven said.

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ya," she said and followed him down to the street where he'd parked his bike. He hopped on and handed her a helmet.

"Here."

"We're going on that," she said eyeing the bike nervously.

"Ya. Come on. I won't drive to fast," he said.

"..."

"Don't you trust me?" he said faking a hurt look on his face.

"Yes but-" she said.

"See. I won't do anything that Gar wouldn't do," he said smiling.

"Oh that's real comforting," she said sarcastically grabbing the helmet and getting on behind him.

"You have to hold on you know."

"I'll be fine."

"Your choice," he said and took off. Since the bike lurched forward, Raven had no choice but to grab him around the waist so she wouldn't fall off the bike and become personal friends with the pavement.

They got to the pizza parlor and Raven was more then a little winded. Her hair was wind blown. She got off the bike unsteadily with the help of Dick.

"Now that wasn't too bad no was it," he laughed but shut up when he receive a death glare from Raven. "So are you ready to eat now?" he asked and laughed nervously.

"Yes," she said once she had finally caught her breath.

"What kind of pizza do you want? And herbal tea to drink right?" he asked when they got to the front desk.

"Double pepperoni with extra cheese. And actually I think I'll have a glass pineapple crush," she said.

"Fine by me," he ordered the pizza, a pineapple crush and Pepsi. They went and sat down and didn't get time to talk before the pizza came. They ate their pizza, occasionally saying something made no sense what so ever.

After they had finished their pizza they walked across the street and saw their movie. Raven didn't get freaked out like most of the other people in the theater including Dick. After the movie Dick gave her a ride home and Raven held on tightly from the beginning this time. They said good bye and went their separate ways, but little did they know that they were being watched.

**A/N: Cliffy. If you can guess who's watching them, well I don't really have anything to give you but you get bragging rights. R&R.**


	5. 4 Kidnapped

Chappy 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans me no ownie.**

**Recap:**

They said good bye and went their separate ways, but little did they know that they were being watched.

**End Recap**

Gar got up and walked away quietly. If you had to walk past him then, even In the dark, you would have been able to see the tears that were slipping silently down his face. He raised his hand to wipe them away but the salty trails still remained. "What do you see in him Raven? He's just a stuck up jock that don't know anything," he sobbed leaning against a wall and slowly sliding down. "Why?" he cried. He kept repeating this word over and over. Finally he got up and slowly walked back to his house.

"Hi honey," his mother called from the kitchen. "You missed supper. Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"No Mom," Gar muttered. "I don't feel very hungry right now. Anyway, I have a load of homework to do," he lied.

"Alright honey," she said concerned. "There's tofu in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Yes Mom," Gar sighed and stumbled up the steps. Even if he did have homework he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He sighed and pulled on his pajamas. He looked at his walls that were plastered with pictures of Raven. "I will get you Raven. I will save you from _him,_" he spat the word out like It was a foul curse word. He made a promise, and this was one promise he intended to keep.

Dick walked back to his bike and got on. 'She was right there I should have kissed her,' he thought, mentally kicking himself for not taking the chance. 'No, it's better that I didn't, she probably would have wanted to know what I was doing and if I told her she wouldn't have felt the same way. She's just being nice helping me out with my language and she only went out with me as a friend,' he tried to convince himself. He continued to debate what he should do and before he knew it he was back at Wayne Manor.

He walked the bike into the garage and then walked into the house. He made his way to the kitchen, still in deep thought, and walked right into Bruce Wayne.

"Sorry Bruce," Dick said. "I didn't see you."

"You didn't see me?" Bruce repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Dick I called out to you. Are you feeling ok?"

"Ya Bruce, I'm fine," Dick said, mentally cursing himself for not paying attention to where he was going. "I was just thinking. That's all."

"You were thinking," Bruce repeated. "About what? Is it about school? Or about your marks? Or about how you are going to bring up your language mark," Bruce said angrily holding out a piece of paper. Dick took a closer look at the paper and his heart sank. It was his report card. He had forgot that it was in the mail.

"Ya, about that-" Dick started but was cut off.

"There will be no going out with friends, girls or anybody else. You will not be doing anything until those marks come up," Bruce said.

"That's not fair!" Dick exclaimed. "One of the girls that I'm hanging out with-"

"That's the problem! Your spending too much time with girls and your friends and your schoolwork is suffering because of it!" Bruce said in an eerily calm, but Dick knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Will you let me finish!" Dick yelled. He always blew his top first. "She's going to help me bring my marks up!"

"And exactly how much time have you spent studying as of now?" Bruce asked, his voice slowly growing in volume.

"Well...none yet," Dick said, "but we are going to. She's going to-"

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUT WITH A GIRL WHO'S SUPPOSED TO HELPING YOU WITH YOUR SCHOOLWORK AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Bruce bellowed and Dick winced.

"Well we've-"

"I don't want to know what you two have been doing. You will not leave this house besides going to school until those marks come up," Bruce said.

"But what am I going to tell Raven. She's going to help me and give me some pointers."

"And I suppose that she'll do the work for you to," Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"I doubt it. She said herself I have to do everything she's just going to help me," Dick said angrily.

"She can come here and help you. But," Bruce said when Dick started to interrupt, "you will either work in the living room or if you are in your room then someone will check on you."

"Fine," Dick said in a defeated tone. "I'll see if she can come over tomorrow."

Little did he know that he may not get the chance to.

Raven walked into the house after Dick left. 'He's so sweet,' she thought. 'I wish he had kissed me there. No he probably don't even like me like that,' she thought, hoping that it wasn't true. "Mom I'm home," she called as she took off her jacket. "Mom," she called again when she got no reply. "Mom," she called agin as she walked to the kitchen to see if there was a note. There was none so she grabbed an apple. "Mom, where are you?" she called as she walking into the living room. She gasped when she saw her mother, sister and stepfather on the floor in the living room. They all had dried blood on the side of their heads.

Raven got down on her knees and started to shake her mother trying to wake her up. She spotted the phone lying a few feet away and scrambled to get it. She picked up the receiver but there was no dial tone. She looked down and saw the line was cut. She was about to turn around and run to the neighbors house to call for help but a cold hand clamped over her mouth.

Her eyes widened as the hand released her. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. There stood her father. "NOOOOO!" she yelled and tried to run away but her father caught her arm. He pulled her up to his chest and held her there as his free hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a damp strong smelling cloth.

"This time you won't get away," he said and chuckled as she struggled. He held the cloth over Raven's mouth and nose and she struggled not to breathe in but soon the fumes got to her and she could feel herself weakening. She went limp and her father turned her around. Her smirked as her eyes slipped shut and she went unconscious.

He grabbed a some rope and long pieces of cloth. He tied her arms behind her back and tied her legs together. He balled up a piece of cloth then stuck it in her mouth and then blindfolded her. Satisfied, he slung her over her shoulder and walked out to the waiting car where the rest of his cult were waiting.

"Step on it," he muttered to the driver as he crawled in after he tossed Raven in.

"You got it Deathstroke," the driver said as he started the car and took off.

The next day as Dick walked into the school nearly everyone was pointing at him and muttering. He went up to Vic but before he could ask what everybody was talking about the bell rang. Dick walked to home room and sat in his seat. As Mod walked in Dick noticed that Raven wasn't there. He was beginning to wonder when to PA suddenly crackled to life. "_Would Mr. Richard Grayson please report to the office,_" it said then went out again. Dick looked up startled. Mod looked unwilling to let on of his students go but did so anyway.

Dick got to the office and the secretary ushered him in. He looked around and was surprised to see two police officers talking to Mr. Blood. As the door closed they looked up.

"Are you Richard Grayson, more commonly known as Dick?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Dick replied hesitantly.

"Is it true that were out with Raven Roth last night?" the officer asked again.

"Yes I did. We went out for pizza and a movie," he said taking a closer look at the officer's name tag and discovering her name was Officer Jessica Whey.

"And you dropped her off right after?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything suspicious"

"No. Now I'd like to know why your asking me all these questions about Raven. Did something happen to her?" he asked. Millions of horrible things that could have happened to her rushed through his head. But nothing could have prepared him for what the officers said.

"Your friend Raven has been kidnapped," the other officer said. "We got a call from a passerby who was walking and saw the front door open. They went inside and Raven's parents and sister were knocked out, the phone lines were cut and there was an apple just dropped on the ground. We dusted it and it had her fingerprints on it. If you know _anything _at all you need to tell us," the officer said.

"I don't know very much about her really, we only started hanging out a few days ago. If you want to find out more about her then you should probably ask Terra Wilson or Garfield Logan, they're two of her best friends," Dick managed to stutter out.

Mr. Blood motioned for Dick to sit down and he sank into a chair, as they Raven's other friends.

When Terra and Gar got there the officers told them everything again. As Dick heard it a second time it made it seem much more real. He had them tuned out until he heard Terra start to talk and what he heard made his blood run cold and his heart stop beating for a moment.

"...her actual father is Craig Roth..." he knew everything about Craig Roth. Dick's eyes widened and he passed out.

**Well that's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I was gone most of the summer and had major writers block. For lpyc4life I'm Canadian. Sorry if that confused you. I'll try to update sooner next chapter. Anyway. R&R.  
Nikki**


	6. 5 Hostage

Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans**

Dick groaned and opened his eyes, immediately closing them again. He opened them slowly again and sat up. The first thing that came to mind when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't in the school anymore. He panicked until he fully took in his surroundings. He was in his room on the bed. He got out of his bed and stood unsteadily. He struggled to remember how or even why he was here. Then he remembered.

Raven was missing.

His eyes widened as her remembered everything that he had heard in the office. He had to get to her house and search for any clues. He stumbled downstairs and saw Bruce in the living room talking to the police officer. So that was how he got home. Dick couldn't hear what the officer was saying but he could tell by the frown evident on Bruce's forehead that he was either worried or upset.

"Dick, come here," Bruce said without looking at him. Dick's eyes widened, he didn't think that they knew that he was there but he listened to Bruce and walked over.

"Have you found anything else about where Raven is?" Dick asked, silently hoping that they had found her. Bruce raised an eyebrow, surprised at Dick's blunt question but turned to the officer.

"No we haven't," the officer said. "But we have confirmed that she was unconscious when she was taken," Dick paled, "chloroform was used and we have also confirmed that she was taken by her father, Craig Roth," Dick paled even more and felt like he was going to pass out again. Bruce noticed this and guided him by the shoulders to a chair. Dick sat down and listened as the officer continued. "Other then that we have no leads or tips. We don't even know why she was taken. I'm sorry but that's all we have and we will alert you if we find out anything else."

"Thank you," Bruce said to the officer as he showed him to the door. When the cop car had pulled out of the driveway Bruce walked back to Dick. "The officer said that you were the last person to see the girl," he said.

"Raven," Dick whispered.

"Raven?" Bruce repeated.

"Her name," Dick whispered, looking Bruce straight in the face. "Raven. Not 'The Girl' her name is Raven," he whispered. Bruce looked at Dick surprised. Dick never corrected him. Suddenly Dick put his head down in his hands and started to sob. Bruce was even more surprised but listened closely when in Dick started to talk. "I should have been there. I should have stayed until I was sure that she was safe. I shouldn't have left her there alone," Dick sobbed. Bruce, surprised by his sudden outburst of emotion, wrapped his arms around Dick's violently shaking and sobbing body. "But I didn't. I left her there alone and now a manic has her. What if he does something to her. What if he kills her. It's all my fault. I should have stayed and made sure everything was ok, then she wouldn't be gone," Dick sobbed on Bruce's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Dick, you did all that she expected you to do and this was unavoidable," Bruce murmured. Dick hadn't cried this hard since his parents died and Bruce was surprised that he had let his defenses down. "The police will find her."

That's exactly what Dick was afraid of. If the police found her, she might be in a body bag.

Once Bruce had calmed Dick down, he took him up to his room and told him to get some more rest. Dick sleepily agreed and laid his head down on the pillow, his eyes already sliding shut. Bruce smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When Dick heard the door close her jumped up and pulled on his sneakers. He opened the window and climbed out on the tree that was there. He silently and expertly jumped to the ground and took off running. He mentally thanked Vic for making him sneak out at night to meet him and Roy at the races, even is Roy did do drugs sometimes. Man those were some good times, good times...ok that was a bit off topic so back to the main crisis.

Dick kept on running until he reached the forest on the far end of Wayne Manor property. When he wanted to think he always explored this woods. The sound of the creek running and the birds singing always relaxed him.

He walked along the stream for a while then he walked farther into the forest. He didn't watch where he was going and soon he looked up and couldn't remember how to get back. He swore. "Hello, is anybody here?" he called. Nobody answered and before he could turn around, he felt a hard smack on the back of his head and he fell. The last thing he saw before the darkness completely engulfed him was a pair of boots.

* * *

Raven began to stir. She opened her eyes and groaned. she had a headache the size of China and it wasn't showing any signs of letting up. She remembered the recent events and had to try hard to keep from panicking. She tried to get up but was stopped. She looked down at her ankle and saw a chain snaking to the wall. 'Great,' she thought and started to think of a way to get out of her present predicament. She was about to make her first escape attempt when she heard someone call out. "Hello, is anybody here?" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She saw one of her father's thugs go out the door. She getting increasingly nervous being alone with two of them there. 

"Found this one 'ere snoppin' 'round," the thug said as he hauled a still figure into the room. "What should we do with 'im?" he asked his companion.

"I dunno. Just put him in with the girl. We'll ask the boss when he gets 'ere," the second thug said not looking up from the football game he was watching.

'Who is that?" Raven wondered and quickly moved over as she saw a limp body come flying her way. The figure hit the wall and fell to the ground with a groan and started to stir. "Hey are you ok?" Raven whispered as she crawled over.

"What happened?" Dick said. "Where am I" he nearly yelled but was stopped by a hand covering his mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want to get us both killed?" came a whispered hiss to his right. "Now I'm going to move my hand and you are NOT going to start yelling. Understood."

Dick nodded and the hand slowly slid away. He turned and nearly yelled out loud but stopped himself.

"Raven," he asked, not daring to believe. "Is that really you? What are you doing here?" he reached out his hand to try and touch her face to try and tell himself that he wasn't dreaming or imagining her. He yelped when she slapped his hand away and glared.

"No Dick it's not really me," she said rolling her eyes. "As for why I'm here, im just having an enjoyable tea party with my thug friends over there," she said very sarcastically. "And did I mention the fact that they have me CHAINED TO A FREAKIN WALL!" she whispered...very...very loudly in Dick's ear.

"Ok ok no need to shout," he muttered rubbing his ear. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Why are you here?" Raven asked annoyed, ignoring Dick's previous question.

"Well, I was out walking and got lost and then I got knocked out then I woke up here," he replied, purposely leaving out the part that he was worried about Raven and in the woods looking for her.

"So you decided to take a walk in the woods, alone,"

"...Yes?"

"Your such an idiot," Raven muttered rolling her eyes. Dick began to say something but Raven told him to shut up because the door was opening.

"Uhh...hey boss," the two thug guards said as they stood up. Dick felt Raven tense up and he pulled her close, hoping to protect her from who ever was scaring her so much.

"Where is she," a new figure demanded.

"Sh-she's over there boss," the guards stuttered. The third man walked over the where the two teens were and stared down at Dick critically from the shadows.

"What is the boy doing here?" he said turning and staring at the thugs. "I specifically ordered there would be nobody here expect the girl, you two idiots and me."

"We found him snoppin' 'round. We figured that you'd rather find him in here then have him bring the entire police force here for the girl."

Dick could feel Raven shaking violently. She buried her face in his chest and he pulled her closer to him and silently vowed that he would not let these people get anywhere near her. The third man, who appeared to be the boss, stepped out of the shadows revelling none other then Craig Roth.

Raven made a sound that was between a growl and a sob as he crouched down.

"The boy is Bruce Wayne's son. Figures he would be here since we hid the girl so close to the old man's house," he grasped Dick's chin in his hand and looking into his eyes. Dick shook his head out of the madman's grasp. Craig glared at Dick then reached out to take Raven's face, but Dick shoved the hand away from her and fixed Craig in a smothering glare. Enraged Craig brought his hand down on Dick's cheek in a deafening slap.

Dick's head snapped to the side and he swayed a little before regaining his balance and a firm hold on Raven. He groaned and turned his head to spit out a mouthful of blood away from Raven.

"Tie the boy up and gag him then phone Wayne. Tell him that if he don't give us a million dollars and follow all our orders we'll kill the boy," he told his followers as he stood up. "As for my daughter, prepare her for the ceremony."

Raven's head finally moved from Dick's chest as she gasped. Dick was still shocked from Roth's order that he be held for ransom but now he was much more terrified about what they were going to do to Raven.

"Raven I'm not-" he was cut off when he saw the thugs walking towards him. He hugged Raven tighter but knew he didn't stand a chance against the both of them. It was quite apparent that they worked out. He desperately looked for an escape route but couldn't see anything that would help him. He could make a break for it but then Raven would be left alone with these two and who knows what they would do to her. On the other hand, he might be able to get help and be able to get her out.

Je was about to run when the thugs finally closed in. The first on grabbed Dick's upper arms in an iron like grip making him cry out in pain. The other thug snatched Raven out of Dick's hands.

"LET. ME. GO!" Raven yelled struggling. She must have been a lot stronger then she looked because the thug was having a hard time holding onto her. Finally he just pulled a cloth out of his pocket and put it over Raven's mouth. Robin was horrified when he saw this and began to struggle and scream. The thug that was holding him released one of his arms and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Keep screaming like that and I'm going to kill you right now," he threatened. Dick stopped screaming and struggling and could only watch as Raven slowly stopped moving and went limp. The thug holding her slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, presumably to another room in a different part of the house.

"Raven!" Dick called out and started struggling again. The thug holding him took out a gun and hit him in the temple with the butt of it rendering Dick unconscious. He took out a gag and several pieces of rope. He gagged Dick and bound his arms behind his back and tied his feet together. Using the last piece of rope he tied the teen to a thick pipe in the wall. Smirking at his work he walked away to phone Wayne then he'd help his partner with the girl. She would prove to be more of a problem then Dick and he knew it. Scratch that he'd experienced it last time they'd tried this. Heck he still had the scars from it. If there was on thing she had inherited from her father it was stubbornness. And she packed quite a punch to.

* * *

Bruce Wayne looked at the clock in the study. Dick had been asleep in his room for more then five hours now. Something was wrong. 

"Alfred," he called.

"Yes Master Bruce," the aging butler said walking into the room.

"Has Dick come out of his room?"

"Not that I'm aware of Master Bruce. Unless the young master came out without me knowing he has not left his room since you sent him to bed."

Bruce got up and ran to Dick's bedroom. Something was very wrong. Dick hated sleeping during the day. Bruce opened Dick's door without knocking.

"Dick!" he called. His eyes widened when he saw the empty bed but he panicked when he saw the open window. He swore loudly as Alfred walked in. "He must have gone to look for that girl by himself. I should have known he would do something like this. If he finds Roth's gang he won't stand a chance."

Just then the phone rang. Alfred and Bruce went to answer it. The number on the caller id was 752-9628. Dick's cell phone number. Bruce snatched up the phone. "Dick" he said hopefully.

"No," the cold uncaring voice on the other end said, sending chills up Bruce's spine. "But if you ever want to see him again then you'll do these things..."

**A/N: well there's chapter five. Sorry it took so long but I had writer's block. Next chapter I'll try not to take so long to write. Remember R&R. I'll try and get the next chapter in sooner I promise.**

**Nikki **


	7. 6 Getting Out

**Chapter Six**

**Reviews:**

**Goth Jedi: **I reread my reviews and you made me feel guilty. I haven't updated in so long. Well here's the next chapter.

**I LOVE ANAKIN SKYWALKER: **thank you. Here's my update.

**Tecna: **you made me feel guilty too. Especially since I think it's been even longer now since I last updated. Are they going to be alright? You'll have to read and review to find out.

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I had major writers' block. I had a bit of this chapter typed up but I had to go back and read it all over agin because I couldn't remember anything and I needed to know what was happening before I could add anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me because then I'll never be able to finish the story. I only got three reviews for my last chapter(thanks to you guys) and 10 alerts 17 favs 1 c2 and 12 people have me on their author alert** **if I don't get more people reviewing I will stop this story. Anyway: here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for.**

One of the thugs was swaying under the weight of the unconscious Raven as he walked down the hall. It may have looked like he worked out, which he did, but he made a better metal man then having to lift or hold things still, even if they only weighed a little more than a hundred pounds. He staggered into a bedroom and threw her on a bed that had several restraints positioned on the headboards. He took one arm and tethered it into the bed. He repeated this action with the other arm and both legs. Now that he had that done, his thug friend **(A/N: Let's call the thug that was carrying Raven Tom and the one that was holding Dick Frank) **had told him to wait until he got there and not do anything else.

Tom looked at Raven and caught himself thinking that she was really beautiful. Immediately after this thought he shook his head and mentally slapped himself. If Frank or the boss ever found out he was thinking that, he was in big trouble. He snapped to attention when he heard Raven groan. He watched her slowly come back to the world of the living and once she realized she was tied to a bed he watched in amusement as she started a panicked struggle to free herself.

"Try all you want kid, those things were modified since the last time you was here. They're stronger and thicker. Anyway, we need you relaxed for this," Tom said smirking.

"What did my father promise you? Whatever he said you'd get he's not going to give it to you," Raven growled, glaring daggers at him. She looked around the room. "What have you done with Dick?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Frank's looking after him," Tom said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Raven asked, fearing what she might hear.

"I dunno, he's probably gonna be killed even if we do get the ransom," Tom muttered shrugging. "Number one rule: don't leave any witnesses."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"I dunno . . . probably kill you when we're finished with you . . . if you're lucky," he grinned and Raven felt a sinking fear in the pit of her stomach. She did **not** like the looks this guy was giving her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dick woke up with a hell of a headache. He instinctively reached up to rub it but couldn't. His eyes shot open and he realized that he was tied. He began to struggle and opened his mouth to call for help but all that came out was an untranslatable gurgle. His eyes widened when he realized that he was helpless and completely at these manic's mercy.

"What did ya say kid?" Frank asked mockingly, kneeling down infront Dick. "Oh ya! That's right, what you say don't matter," he said and took Dick's face in his hand, forcing Dick to look at him.

Dick growled and tried to pull his face out of Frank's grip but only succeed in hitting his head, hard, on the concrete floor. He emitted a muffled groan and had to close his eyes since he was seeing double.

"Now I bet that I can tell what's goin' through your head. You're wondering what we're going to do with you. Well, here's what we did so far: we called Wayne. We're not sure if you're important enough to him to cash in a million. Either way you're gonna end up dead. As for your little girlfriend," here Dick's eyes widened and he mentally kicked himself, hard, for only thinking about himself and forgetting Raven, "once we're done with her then she'll end up dead to. Leave no witnesses and you don't get caught," Frank said laughing. He dropped Dick's head and it hit the floor hard, the gag muffling his cry of pain, and stood up. Frank towered over Dick and before he turned to walk away, he kicked Dick in the stomach, the force knocking the air out of his lungs and caused a sharp pain throughout his abdomen.

Frank grinned in amusement as the teenage boy convulsed slightly, trying desperately to get some air back in his lungs and lessen some of the pain he was feeling. If Dick had enough air he would have screamed . . . but he didn't so he couldn't.

Actually, Dick was getting no air whatsoever. His vision was starting to blacken around the edges and he could feel some blood coming up. His attempts to get air lessened and just before he blacked out completely, he saw Frank look down on him with as close to concern as anyone had ever seen on the man's face. Bending down he pried the gag out of Dick's mouth. Dick took several deep breaths before his vision failed him and he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Frank was watching the boy convulse with great amusement when he saw the movements lessen. A frown collected on his brow and his eyes turned dark. The kid wasn't getting enough air. Frank sure as hell didn't want the kid to die right there. Roth would have his hide for that. The eyes were half closed now and Frank hurriedly bent down and tore the gag from Dick's mouth. After a few grateful gasps of air his eyes closed completely. Letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of the boy's now even breathing, he gagged the boy once again, not taking any chances. He double-checked Dick's restraints and went to help Tom with the girl. Man she was a handful.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tom was staring at Raven and she was becoming increasingly uneasy. Suddenly he jumped forward and his lips went slamming into hers. She cried out as Tom pushed even harder and started to cause bruises. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she shut her eyes and frantically tried to move away from the man. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she heard an angry shout before the pressure on her lips disappeared and she felt Tom being pulled off her.

"What are you doing?" Frank hissed and grabbed a handful of Tom's hair and pulled it back making Tom cry out. "If I had it my way, I'd kill you right now. But I'm not the boss so I'll leave the decision on what happens to you up to him."

Tom's eyes widened in fear and he started stuttering out excuses for what he'd done and pleads to Frank, asking him not to tell Deathstroke. "P–please d–don't tell him Frank," Tom sobbed.

"Tell me what," a hissing came from the doorway. Both men and Raven(as best as she could) looked and saw Craig standing there. He walked over to the two men and glared at them critically. Tom visibly flinched under the madman's gaze. Craig looked over at his daughter and took two quick strides over to her and grabbed her face and looked at her lips for a moment.

Raven glared up at her father but could do nothing about his grip on her face. She was relieved when he slowly let go of her face and turned to face the cowering Tom.

"What happened to her?" he growled. "In order for her to complete the ritual she must be untainted. You," he pointed to the trembling Tom, "have put the entire project behind. She is tainted and will never be any use to us. We must find a new gem," he said.

"So what will we do with her?" Frank asked.

"She's no use to us anymore and she knows too much. The only thing we can do is kill her," Craig said simply and pulled out a gun. "But," he said and looked at Tom, "the one that has tainted the gem must also die."

Tom made a strangled yelp and bolted up, trying to reach the door but Frank closed it and stood in the way.

"Goodbye," Craig droned and shot him in the head. Raven screamed but it was quickly covered up by the sound of the door crashing and an entire police squad ran in holding up their guns.

"Put the gun down," the cop at the head of the squad yelled. Craig backed towards the bed that Raven was tied to. He looked like he was going to put the gun down put he spun around and aimed the gun at Raven's head.

One of the police officers ran up and tackled Craig before he could shoot the gun. The gun went off when he hit Roth and the bullet went off course. Raven screamed as the bullet penetrated her ribcage. She felt blood creep up her throat and darkness enclosed her.**(I was going to stop here but it's been so long I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter)**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he waking up?"

"Dick?" someone asked, their voice sounded muffled.

"Bruce?" Dick asked groggily, his voice slurred. He opened his eyes but grimaced when all he could see was a bright light.

"Dick, can you hear me?" a head moved to block the light and Dick could focus on Bruce's concerned face. He saw Alfred standing over in a corner. As soon as Dick met his eyes he left the room leaving Bruce alone with Dick.

"Ya," Dick nodded but stopped, wincing, as the room spun. "What happened?"

"The police traced your cell and busted the place. You've been here for three days," Bruce said.

"Where's Raven?"

Bruce sighed, this was **not **good. "She got shot. They're not sure if she'd going to make it. That's all that I know," he said and looked away, not meeting Dick's eyes.

"Can I go see her?" with this, Bruce's eyes flashed angrily and he leaned in close to Dick. For a second, he reminded Dick of Frank.

"No, you can't. You went to 'see her'," Bruce quoted 'see her' with his fingers, "and you landed yourself in the hospital. And you weren't even conscious when they brought you in. As it turned out, they told me that they found you tied to a pipe, gagged and the guy that called me told the police that you almost died from lack of air! That girl has been nothing but trouble since you met her!" when he finished he was yelling and waving his arms around. He glared at Dick who glared back.

"Stop blaming it all on Raven! It was my fault too. I chose to go out there. Anyway, you can't stop me from doing what I want. I really like her and I wasn't about to just let her get hurt or leave her alone in the hands of a madman," he yelled back, ignoring the pain it caused in his chest and abdomen.

"Fine. But if she gets you hurt anymore," Bruce didn't finish his sentence but Dick shivered all the same, he didn't even bother to correct Bruce when he hinted it was all her fault, he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Can I go see her now?"

"We'll have to ask your doctor," Bruce said.

"Ask me nothing. You're going to be just fine. You can leave anytime you want," the doctor said as he walked in, sifting through a pile of x–rays. "But you're going to have to take it easy for a while. Your stomach has a bad bruise, some of your ribs are bruised and other than that you only have some minor cuts and bruises," the doctor smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my other patient. If you leave, you can sign out at the front desk."

"How's Raven?" Dick blurted out.

"She's . . . maybe you should see for yourself," the doctor said and motioned for Dick to follow him.

Bruce helped Dick out of the bed and Dick limped after the doctor.

When they got to Raven's room Dick stared wide eyed at the machines. He eased himself into a chair, hissing as pain laced through his abdomen, and gripped her hand.

The doctor left with Bruce and they stood talking outside the closed door. Their voices were muffled and low but Dick made no effort to listen.

"Hey Boy Blunder, can I have my hand back now?" a quiet voice asked playfully. He looked around. "Down here," it came again. Dick looked down at Raven who had a small smile on her face. She opened her eyes and started to sit up, flinching as pain flared through her chest.

Dick helped her up and she stayed up only by leaning heavily on Dick's hand which was supporting her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she glared.

"About the same as I look."

"Then you must be feeling really good," Dick blurted out then he blushed madly when he realized what he'd said. Raven looked up, startled. No one had **ever** said anything like that to her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly, uncertainly making her cautious.

He'd already screwed up and let that slip. He couldn't turn back now and the look on her face wasn't helping him back down much. Might as well take the plunge. These were the types of thoughts going through his mind as he took a deep breath.

"Yes Rae. You're beautiful," he said as she stared at him. He looked in her eyes and saw fear, uncertainty and another emotion that he couldn't place.

"No one's **ever** said anything like that to me," she whispered and searched his eyes for any hint that he was lying or telling the truth. "Everyone's always telling me I'm creepy."

"I don't think you're creepy," Dick said and leaned in to capture her bruised lips in a tender kiss.

He pulled back and looked at her bruised face. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them all traces of uncertainty were gone. She grabbed his face and pulled him back in.

The doctor walked in followed by Bruce and the two teens reluctantly pulled apart. The doctor cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Since the police have not been able to find all of the men from Roth's group Raven needs a safe place to stay. Mr. Wayne has offered his home since she was supposed to be helping Richard**(A/N: how do you spell Richard? Is it with an 'a' or an 'e'?) **study anyway it will be easier this way. The house has the latest security equipment so we're sure that she will be safe there," he said and Dick looked at Raven grinning. Dick turned to ask the doctor when Raven could leave but he held up his hand. "She'll probably be able to go next week. If she's ready before then . . . well we'll see."

**A/N: how was it. I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. If you want you can all yell at me in your reviews. I deserve it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't worry it's not the end. I'm going to keep going with it and if I get enough reviews I may even do a sequel for when their in collage/university or out of school for good. Remember R&R.**

**Nikki**


End file.
